Fate  Klaine x
by THPG-13x
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a Musician and Kurt Hummel is a fashion designer.  Some would say that it was by coincidence that the two met on the train that day but we know it was fate- Meant to be. But is Kurt convinced? T for Language and later chapters Xx
1. We just met X

**Right then people, time for a new Klaine fanfic me thinks XD Thank you for everyone who has added me to their author alerts and has asked I do another fic! Your support means a lot and I can't even begin to explain the smile that emerges on my face when I get reviews and story alerts etc. – it's something like this – XD but a lot more cheesy ;) smiles ridiculously cheesily* See?**

**So this has taken me a while to come up with and I really hope you like it, it is of course for my favourite couple- Klaine. **

**I do not own Glee- although I do own a ticket to see them live ;) - Can't wait! **

**If I did own glee trust me there would be whole episodes based on Kurt and Blaine e.g. Blaine it on the Alcohol... well I thought it was a good idea... no? Okay.**

**Anywhoo! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! **

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy this! XD **

**Thank you especially to BriannaLiz for her request that I do another Klaine fiction soon as I have been inspired... If you have any free time check out her stories- worth spending time reading! ;D**

**Thank you again!**

**-THPG-13x-**

-XoX-

Blaine had woken up that morning feeling shattered, he hadn't slept very well the past night and it was getting harder and harder to write new songs- simply because of lack of inspiration. Blaine Anderson was a musician. He wasn't famous, but wasn't doing badly although he could see the possibilities of him becoming more successful gradually slipping away as he had nothing to write about, no story to tell.

After finishing styling his unruly hair and attempting to wash his face clear of the bags that had appeared there, Blaine finally left his large apartment shutting the door quietly behind him – after all it was around 6 in the morning (he had to leave early to catch the train to the studio) and he didn't want to wake anyone in the nearby apartments on a Saturday.

-xox-

Kurt Hummel had woken up that morning feeling fine although a little tired but fine, that was until he saw the time on his alarm clock- 6:30. _Shit. _

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was a fashion designer and was required to be at the design studio by around 7 o'clock and was supposed to be catching a lift from some of his fellow designers today at 6:15 sharp and Kurt of all people new that they wouldn't wait.

Stress engulfed Kurt immediately and Kurt and stress are not a good combination especially as now he was wishing he was still in bed. Feeling tired, annoyed, angry and gross (he didn't have time to shower) Kurt finally left the house at 7:00.

Looked like Kurt Hummel would be taking the train to work today seeing as his Dad has his car (he had insisted on upgrading the engine) and the station wasn't too far away from Kurt's apartment.

Although Kurt's clothing line _Pavarotti _ was rather well known for it's obvious good quality, beautiful clothing with the little red bird laced into the material somewhere on every item, he didn't have to worry about being spotted. Let's face it, even if we saw the designer of Gucci walking down the street most of us wouldn't bat and eyelid, unaware of who on earth he/she was/is.

And So it was settled, Kurt would be taking the 7:15 train to Central New York and was to arrive there officially around 8 o'clock, an hour late. Perfect.

-xox-

Blaine had finally got his ticket and was sat on the now mobile train trying his best not to doze off. He didn't really see the point in going to the studio today or any other day of the week to be honest, he had nothing new to record and would spend the day cooped up in his work place struggling once again for idea's.

The train pulled up at the next stop causing Blaine to wobble a bit before he continued his pointless contemplating and reached into his bag to pull out his copy of Vogue.

"Yes, it's just here..."

that voice... it was beautiful, almost angelic. Blaine looked up behind the magazine and there it stood, the angelic figure who's voice was almost as beautiful as the body. This man was gorgeous, pale skinned, perfectly styled brunette hair and his eyes the most beautiful shades of blue, green and grey all merged into one- Glasz.

Blaine continued to watch the man as he displayed his ticket and then scanned the carriage with those beautiful eyes for somewhere to sit, Blaine pretended to carry on reading but was really savouring every last glance at the figure- it wasn't every day you saw something so beautiful.

Kurt was now so tired and stressed out that he didn't really care about seating arrangements but upon spotting a rather handsome (Who was he kidding? He was gorgeous! Sex on legs!) man reading Vogue with a spare seat next to him he decided to park his bum.

"May I?"

Blaine looked up upon hearing the voice again but this time from directly above him and gosh this man had to be a saint? He was gesturing at the seat next to Blaine and who was he to deprive this gorgeous human being of a seat?

"Of course!"

Kurt finally got his first proper look at the young gentleman behind the magazine and god he was gorgeous, quite tanned, perfectly styled dark hair and deep brown eyes and apparently extremely dapper. Perhaps this morning wouldn't be too bad?

Blaine having finished reading Vogue offered it to Kurt and to his delight the brunette excepted it graciously (although he had one in his bag anyway) and started scanning through the pages and not after long the two men were conversing fashion news and celebrity gossip.

"So How do you know so much about this then...-"

Blaine realised he didn't know this beautiful man's name but soon enough the man's voice came to his assistance,

"It's Kurt... Kurt Hummel...-"

Blaine's breath caught,

"The Kurt Hummel? Designer of Pavarotti?"

Kurt nodded a little, normally he despised fan- attention but for some reason or another knowing that this charming man knew who he was pleased him.

"I guess that answers my question Kurt! I'm such a big fan!"

Kurt smiled despite of himself, his name sounded nice on this man's lips _If only. _

"I'm actually wearing _Pavarotti _pants right now!"

The words were out of Blaine's mouth before he had realised what he was saying... but had he actually said that. Judging by the blush rising on Kurt's cheeks (aww... he's cute when he blushes) and the awkward silence apparently he had... _face-palm._

Blaine was blushing too now and Kurt smirked,

"Well.. that's lovely! I'm glad to hear that my merchandise comes of some use to you."

Kurt giggled a little nervously and Blaine soon giggled back his eyes meeting Kurt's,

"I'm Blaine Anderson by the way."

Blaine smiled and was a little concerned when Kurt's just gasped at stared at him open mouthed, and before Blaine knew it he was being pulled into a tight embrace. Blaine hugged back a little although very confused but who was he to deny a hug from an angel? Blaine had never felt so right in some ones arms, maybe Kurt could feel it to?

"What was that for Kurt?"

Blaine asked smiling a little when they pulled back,

"Your songs... are beautiful, I-"

_Is this really happening? I've just met the angelic figure that is Kurt Hummel designer of the Pavarotti clothing line on a train, shared my copy of Vogue with him, told him what pants I'm wearing, told him my name, been hugged by him and now your telling me he knows my songs? This is crazy!_

"- You put so much emotion into them..."

Kurt continued as Blaine smiled widely at him,

"Your song... '_Always There' [1] _helped me cope with my mothers death and it still brings comfort to me now... Thank you."

Kurt's eyes had been all over the place until he had finished with the two words that he said with so much meaning, 'Thank you', Kurt Hummel was truly grateful for something _he _Blaine Anderson had written, Blaine felt honoured.

_Your eyes swimming with every colour,_

_meet with mine as you say those two words,_

_Is it ungrateful for me to wish you'd be saying three?_

_We just met and I'm already picturing you and me._

_Is it foolish to consider you see it too?_

_Is it stupid that I think I love you?[2]_

The lyrics came to him at that moment,Kurt Hummel was his inspiration and now he too had something to be grateful for as well as the fact that this beautiful man had brightened his morning.

Kurt had been on the train for around 20 minutes by now and could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, his conversation with Blaine had ended around 5 minutes ago and now he could feel sleep washing over him.

Blaine was quickly jotting down his new lyrics on his pad that he carried around for moments exactly like these when he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder. Blaine looked down. Was he imagining it or had Kurt Elizabeth Hummel just fallen asleep on him?

They had reached Blaine's stop not 5 minutes later and upon looking down Blaine observed that Kurt was still fast asleep and looking adorable, Blaine just couldn't wake him that would be cruel and so Blaine didn't turn up at the studio that day and instead decided to have a little nap as well. Since Blaine was so tired he just had to think about it before finding himself dozing off leaning on the side of the train.

Kurt awoke 10 minutes later upon hearing the voice announcing his stop, he blushed when he noticed he had dozed off on Blaine's shoulder... wait a minute! Blaine was still there, he had missed his stop. Kurt debated waking him and decided there wasn't much point if Blaine had missed work anyway and was reluctantly going to leave the man of his dreams when a voice interrupted his doing so.

"He was awake you know, when you fell asleep on him, said something about not wanting to wake you and missed a day at the studio recording or something so he didn't have to wake you up,"

said an apparently _wise _woman from across the other side of the train, Kurt then made up his mind that he wouldn't let this be the end although they had only just met.

-xox-

Blaine woke up a good half an hour later and found himself still on the train with no idea as to where he was and so upon deciding that getting off at the next stop and going from there would be a wise move, found himself at the small café on platform 4.

Blaine was now sat at the table feeling rather miserable, he had missed a day at the studio and now would be in trouble with his manager (who had apparently wanted to re-record _'Dont you' _for about the 18th time, today) but worse the stunning brunette Kurt was gone.

Blaine sipped at his coffee and turned the page of the newspaper he was flicking through when he spotted something on the back of his hand. Blaine was sure there was nothing there before he got on the train and upon reading the black ink he realised why,

_07567724576_

_Kurt_

Blaine smiled so wide his jaw ached a little, he so had Kurt's number. Blaine must be a really heavy sleeper.

-XoX-

**XD So what do you think? How do you guys like where I'm going with this? I'm hoping it's acceptable for my next multi-chapter Klaine fanfic, I'm gonna try one out of high school XD **

**[1] There isn't a song called this by Darren Criss or anyone as far as I know but it just sounded like something that would help someone through a time like this. :)**

**[2] I just came up with these lyrics so I hope they're not too shabby.**

**Anyways! Please let me know what you think!**

**Should I continue?**

**Thank you!**

**THPG-13x **


	2. Could this be it? X

**Wow! Thank you so much for your positive response to the last chapter! I woke up the next morning with 35 emails from fanfiction about this fic I literally squealed! Although not as much as when Blaine said to Kurt in Prom Queen 'I'm crazy about you' – I mean come on! How adorable was that!**

**Prom Queen was epic- So much Klaine and apparently there is another Klaine kiss on it's way? Any one know anything about this please let me know! XD**

**Anyways moving on, Thanks again for all your amazing reviews and subscriptions they mean a lot. **

**:)**

**THPG-13x**

-XoX-

Kurt Hummel had made it to work around an hour and half late and to put it lightly his manager was not best pleased- resulting in a pretty crappy day for Kurt, excluding the fact that he had met a certain Blaine Anderson on the train.

Kurt had debated on whether he should refuse his friends offer to drop him back at his apartment, and go on the train- just in case he was there. He came to the conclusion that if Blaine wanted to speak to him then he would text or call... but was he ready for this? It had only been a while since... George.

Kurt was at his apartment having being dropped off by Henry and Alex, watching _How to look good naked _when he got the text.

_Kurt,_

_I'm glad you left your number,_

_I hope you got to work on time,_

_I unfortunately missed work today_

_but you win some you loose some and _

_meeting you was definitely a win._

_Maybe we could go out for a coffee _

_sometime... only if you want to?_

_Guess who x_

Kurt grinned widely, it was fairly obvious who this anonymous text was from and this obviously meant Blaine wanted to see him again, he had asked him out for coffee. Kurt was ready to take this step, at least he thought he was, it was only coffee after all. But then again...George.

Pushing George to the back of his mind Kurt replied,

_Blaine,_

_I thought it would have been rude of me_

_to leave without saying goodbye and so it was_

_fate I had a pen on me and that your hand at writing_

_distance. _

_Well I got to work, yes... on time?... not quite. _

_I'm really sorry for making you miss a day at the studio!_

_You must need every hour you get there!_

_I think coffee would be a perfect way to make it up to you :)_

_Time, place and I'll be there,_

_Kurt x_

-XoX

Blaine was waiting slightly anxiously in Starbucks on Hudson street, for Kurt Hummel. He hadn't ordered yet, he thought it would be polite to wait for Kurt and so was just stood slightly awkwardly near the doorway trying his best to cover his face with his scarf for fear of paparazzi.

Blaine's breath caught, enter Kurt Hummel most gorgeous man in the world clad in his skin tight jeans and _Pavarotti _shirt. Wow... all Blaine could do was gape, the young female Starbucks employee who had been eyeing Blaine up before Kurt's entrance had apparently spotted this and sighed crossly muttering something about 'good looking one's being gay' and marched over.

"When you've finished staring at this fine young man here..."

Blaine was snapped out of his trance and blushed at the girls words (now thankful for his scarf) as Kurt was now next to him and had heard every word, Kurt was also blushing but smirking a little.

"Are you going to order something? Because you are standing in front of the doorway and there are some customers you are holding up who are actually going to buy something."

Blaine smiled a little under his scarf knowing that what he was about to do probably wasn't one of his brightest idea's but he needed to put this girl in her place. Blaine dropped his scarf from his face and turned to face the girl fully, outstretching his hand,

"Blaine Anderson nice to meet you, what were you saying?

The employee just stood there gaping at Blaine,

Kurt giggled before saying,

"When you've finished staring at this fine young man here..."

Blaine and Kurt both burst out laughing before smiling at each other widely and high fiving just to rub it in.

"On second thoughts.."

Blaine said, stepping back form the employee and towards Kurt,

"We wouldn't want to hold up any more _paying_ customers, so me and my friend Kurt Hummel here will be leaving."

The employee's eyes widened as she stared at Blaine and Kurt,

"K- Kurt Hummel?"

She stuttered out, earning Kurt's reply of,

"Yes. Oh and that skirt, really doesn't go with that top... trust me I know."

And with that Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him, (still giggling) out of the shop with him.

_Flash! Flash!_

Ahh.. wonderful, Paparazzi. New headline,

'Top musician Blaine Anderson and Well known fashion designer Kurt Hummel caught holding hands! Are these two dating?'

Blaine wrapped his scarf around his face again as Kurt did the same with his designer navy blue _Pavarotti _one, and Blaine pulled him into his car- it had tinted windows so they were okay.

"Sorry about that Kurt, it seems this is how it's going to be if we hang out..."

Kurt smiled at him,

"No worries Blaine, that was fun. I needed some entertainment and that employee in Starbucks' expression was quite a picture."

Blaine laughed and soon Kurt was giggling along side him.

-XoX-

Kurt and Blaine were now at Blaine's apartment, having decided that they couldn't really go out in the centre of New York without being spotted and so it was the safest bet.

The journey there had been awesome, Blaine being the musical person he was had the radio playing all the way home and they had ended up singing a duet to Baby it's cold outside, their voices sounded perfect together. Blaine had nearly crashed when Kurt had opened his mouth to sing, it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, pure and of course- angelic. Could Kurt get any more perfect?

"I'm really sorry you missed work yesterday? Was it important?"

Blaine shook his head at this statement,

"Don't be silly Kurt it wasn't your fault, besides that day on the train was one of the best days for my career this year because finally I managed to come up with some lyrics."

Kurt and Blaine were sat facing each other over an elegant glass topped table, on the floor despite the fact that there were two black leather sofa's behind each of them, they both liked the floor.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's words,

"I'm glad."

Blaine smiled back, a little relieved that Kurt didn't ask for a demo. What would Kurt think if he sang those lyrics to him? Wait... he didn't even know if this man was gay! He had read rumours about it in articles but he needed to know for sure before he got his hopes up.

"Kurt..."

Blaine started,

"Mmm?"

"This is gonna be a really odd question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want too..."

Kurt nodded at him a little confused but gesturing for him to continue, and so he did.

"I've read rumours that you're... well what I mean to say is... Are you...g-gay?"

Blaine studied Kurt's face carefully after he had finished his question, and may have been expecting a lot of reactions but not this one.

Kurt's mouth turned up so suddenly and his eyes gleamed as he stared back at Blaine and began to laugh, a beautiful sweet laugh.

"Blaine! Are you kidding me?"

Blaine didn't know how to reply to that and so he didn't,

"Blaine, I'm a fashion designer! Besides no straight male can get away with jeans this tight!"

Kurt stood up to prove his point, Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes wander...

"And Blaine,"

Blaine's eyes shot up from where they had been resting...

"I was going to ask you the same thing but you've confirmed that question 3 times now,"

Blaine was a little nervous about these 3 times and waited, a questioning look in his eye.

"Number 1- You totally were reading Vogue on the train,"

Blaine smirked at Kurt,

"You remembered?"

he said winking, Kurt blushed before continuing knowing it was his turn to make Blaine blush.

"Number 2- You were totally 'staring' at me in Starbucks,"

Kurt winked at Blaine this time and victory! Blaine was blushing!

"Number 3- You were totally checking me out a minute ago."

Now Blaine was deep red but chuckled all the same, he had decided spending time with Kurt was awesome, he had been searching for this person for a while but had never really had the time, what with work but could this be it?

And then... more inspiration.

_Could this be it?_

_Could you be mine?_

_Could you be the one I've been searching for, _

_for all this time?_

_Now please don't leave my side tonight._

_Every thing about us, it feels so right. [1]_

Blaine Anderson was officially head over heels with a guy he had met yesterday, this beautiful human who was so perfect, had given him reason to giggle for the first time in quite a while and had been his inspiration.

Yeh sure, Blaine had missed work yesterday but his manager could hardly be angry when he told him he had thought up a whole new verse and a chorus to what he felt could be his next big hit. Blaine Anderson sure as hell wasn't going to let Kurt Hummel get away lightly, Blaine was in love and even if this meant all his songs from that point would be mushy ballads so be it.

Kurt Hummel was Perfect in every way, he was convinced.

-XoX-

**XD What did you think people? Like? Am I going in the right direction in your point of views, I have a plot line figured out so I promise this is going somewhere. **

**[1] Again sorry if the lyrics aren't that great I just came up with them here and now so XD**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

**I enjoyed writing this and so I hope you enjoyed reading it XD**

**THPG-13x**

**much love x**


	3. Beautiful 'sick' Angel X

**Hey Again! Guys thank you again for your amazing feedback yet again! I got an offer for someone to record my song on you tube – Thank you so much for this offer but I'm actually a singer myself so I was thinking maybe I would record it, what do you guys think? Let me know! But thank you again!**

**Anyways on with another chapter! **

**Thank you so much for all your support,**

**I love you all!**

**THPG-13x**

**X**

-XoX-

Kurt Hummel woke up Thursday morning with the biggest headache he had ever had, he felt terrible,

sweaty, hot, sticky and head throbbing- what had brought this on he had know idea, if he was going to get any kind of 'ache' he had decided it would be heart-ache. _Blaine Anderson._

_Oh Crap. _Kurt and Blaine were supposed to meeting up for another coffee date, (Date? Could he call it that?) today and Blaine simply couldn't see him like this, besides there was no way he was getting out of bed, his head was spinning enough as it was.

Blaine and Kurt's coffee dates were probably the cause of his headaches, almost every day (or failing that every 2 days) they would be out, Kurt's caffeine intake had never been this high, which explained the headache.

But now what? Kurt couldn't just stand Blaine up, he couldn't ring him because Blaine would notice he was ill – It looked like Kurt was going to have to text Blaine to inform him of his current situation. Thankfully Kurt had left his phone on his bedside table the night before, meaning that he only had to lean over a little to reach it. The room span as he did so and his head throbbed but he soon found himself back on the pillow, phone in hands.

_Blaine,_

_Not feeling too good today,_

_Maybe we have coffee when I'm feeling better?_

_It's probably all that caffeine that did in the first place,_

_but your worth it,_

_Kurt x_

The shameless flirting had become obvious on about their 5th coffee date and both were happy to play along.

_Kurt,_

_You? Ill? _

_I've never seen an ill angel before..._

_Mind you I've never seen an angel that _

_drinks coffee either._

_On second thought's I've never seen an _

_angel before... except for you._

_I'm glad you think I'm worth it – so are you._

_Which is exactly why I'm not going to go to_

_the studio today and I'm going to come and_

_play doctor XD_

_Okay Angel?_

_Be there soon!_

_Blaine x_

Blaine had started calling Kurt 'Angel' in texts a lot and when Kurt had asked why Blaine had simply told him he was one and they left it at that- Kurt not wanting to embarrass Blaine or go bright red in the face himself- as he often ended up when the two met.

_Shit! Blaine can't see me like this! I look awful!_

_And my hair...- Oh my God my hair!  
>This is terrible! Freakin' terrible!<br>What now?_

_Blaine,_

_I'd prefer if you didn't,_

_I love seeing you and all_

_but I warn you I'm not looking _

_so 'angel- like' today and I assure you,_

_Kurt Hummel's bed hair is nothing to be proud of!_

_Please save me the embarrassment!_

_Not quite so angel x_

Blaine had obviously insisted on coming even after this terribly convincing speech of Kurt's, he had kept on and Kurt had to give in- not one of his greatest moments but he was ill and this was Blaine freakin' Anderson.

This is how Kurt Hummel ended up hiding underneath his covers as Blaine tried to persuade him to come out.

"Come on Kurt! I need to _nurse_ you back to health"

Blaine said flirtatiously putting extra emphasis on the word 'nurse.'

Kurt muffled sarcastic reply came from under the duvet-

"Because that's not gay, like at all."

Blaine laughed at this before snorting slightly,

"I hardly think your one to talk about others being gay? You own a fashion company- and I've never seen such tight jeans in my life."

Kurt smirked under the duvet although his head was still throbbing and popped up from under the duvet still smirking,

"You love them..."

Blaine nodded before grinning widely,

"What?"

Kurt questioned,

"You know your bed head's cute?"

"OMG..."

Kurt now realised he had emerged and quickly squealed before hiding underneath the covers again,

Blaine laughed,

"Come on Kurt I've seen it now, besides as I said it's cute..."

Kurt gave in and emerged from under the covers, looking 'positively adorable' as Blaine worded it- with his scrunched up mock- angry face.

_What I wouldn't do to be waking up next to him every morning... _

Blaine pondered on this thought a little more as Kurt collapsed again on his pillow seeing as his head was spinning again.

-XoX-

Kurt's head was hurting considerably less, in fact he was feeling 99.9 percent better. Kurt wasn't planning on telling Blaine this though, he was enjoying being waited on – Blaine was totally going to do anything he asked him too.

"Blaine..."

Kurt started as Blaine continued massaging his 'stiff' shoulders,

"Yes Kurt?"

The massaging stopped for a brief second as Blaine answered him and then continued as Kurt replied,

"Can I have a foot massage?"

Blaine laughed before replying,

"Now your just taking advantage..."

Okay, maybe not 'anything' he asked.

"I'm so not taking advantage! My feet ache,"

Kurt pouted giving Blaine the puppy eyes- Blaine chucked again,

"It's true! My...feet ache... practically every time I have... a head ache."

Congratulations Kurt on your incredibly convincing excuse!

"Of course they do..." 

Blaine was smirking as he replied and his eyes were shining, if Kurt didn't have a 'head-ache' he would have jumped him then and there... apart from... _George._

The rest of the afternoon had passed surprisingly quickly more a less with Kurt and Blaine chatting and Blaine singing little snippets of Kurt's favourite songs, Blaine had been dosing Kurt up all afternoon and was surprisingly good at playing 'nurse'- so much so that by the end of the afternoon Kurt was feeling almost the best he had in weeks. This have been because he had spent the whole day with Blaine Anderson... but still.

Blaine was at this point singing one of his favourite songs, Candles – by Hey Monday. Kurt couldn't resist (seeing as he knew the harmony well) joining in.

_Blow the ca-_

Blaine stopped abruptly, Kurt Hummel was singing. This was not just singing but the most beautiful counter- tenor voice Blaine had ever heard, it really was angelic.

Kurt continued for a few more lines before stopping abruptly himself, realizing that he was singing by himself, maybe he had lost his touch?

"I'm sorry... I ruined it I just love that song and I used to be in the glee club in High School..."

Kurt was babbling and blushing, a lot. Blaine was shocked, how could this wonderful man not know how fabulous he was?

"Are you joking Kurt?"

Kurt looked up- still blushing, meeting Blaine's intent gaze,

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're beautiful..."

Kurt's breath caught and Blaine, realising what he had said quickly tried to correct himself as he quickly flushed,

"I- What I mean to say is that... your voice.. is beautiful,"

Blaine now started rambling,

"Well your beautiful as well obviously but – I... well what I mean to say is..."

Kurt giggled and smirked in Blaine's direction, Blaine, meeting his gaze blushed deeper before smirking back slightly and muttering,

"Shut-up."

-XoX-

Blaine finally had to leave Kurt that evening, he gave Kurt a secure hug making a joke about catching his non- existent head-ache and finally was seen walking down the hall way towards the lift.

It was in the lift that another verse formed in Blaine's head,

_You are simply perfect in every way,_

_I need you in my life,_

_I need you to stay._

_Every time you say the things you say and_

_do the things you do,_

_I'm reminded of why I love you as much as I do. [1]_

Blaine never thought he would ever be falling for some one this hard but here he was writing love stories about Kurt Hummel- the absolutely perfect fashion designer who he had met only a few weeks back.

Blaine Anderson was falling so hard and he was hoping Kurt would be the one to catch him.

-XoX-

**XD So another chapter guys! XD **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**This was fun to write and I promise you it gets better.**

**[1] Another attempt at some lyrics...**

**Please Review, I love you! XD **

**X**

**THPG-13x**


	4. A Day Off X

**My lovelies! I'm so sorry it's been a while, I've been busy but I'm back with another delicious chapter for you Klainers to lap up! XD**

**Thank you for all your reviews and I'll try to post the song soon after the stories finished (I don't want to give anything away) ;)**

**Thank you again and a special thank you to my best friend Mitzi for inspiration for this and the next chapter– you don't know her but she's awesome! **

**Sorry about dropping the F- bomb in this chapter it just fitted XD**

**Enjoy!**

**THPG-13x**

-XoX-

Blaine couldn't believe his luck, he had entered a celebrity contest and the winner would be drawn out sort of like a lottery except the prize was a weekend trip to Miami for two, to stay in a five star hotel and be waited on every hour of the day- he had won, out of god knows how many celebrities who had entered, he had won.

Kurt had also entered, it had initially been a joke- that was until they found out what the prize was- since then both had been teasing each other about the results and bragging about what they would do in Miami despite the fact it was extremely unlikely that either of them would win.

Blaine smiled to himself, he had two tickets to Miami and there was no doubt he was inviting Kurt (of course not without bragging and teasing first) but yes, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are headed to Miami.

-XoX-

Kurt Hummel had woken up 2 hours ago, having showered, dressed, done his skin care routine and sketched out a new design for some _Pavarotti _clothing ideas- he was now sat on the sofa watching television enjoying his day off. Thursday was Kurt and Blaine's day off and although neither of them would admit it to each other they had arranged it so they both had the same day off.

Looking up from the television upon hearing a knock at the door and pulling himself off the coach Kurt went to open the door, already expecting who he'd find on the other side of it.

"Blaine,"

Kurt smiled, Blaine returned his smile and pulled him into a short hug,

"Hello there good sir!"

Kurt smirked,

"Someone's in a good mood,"

Blaine yet again smiled back before replying slightly cockily,

"That I am..."

Kurt invited Blaine in and 15 minutes later they were sat around his coffee table on two opposite sofas, Blaine teasing Kurt about his 'surprise'.

"Blaine! You do realise your being very childish!"

Kurt informed him, doing his best pout. Blaine thought he looked adorable as usual,

"Ahh but you see Kurt... I am childish! And proud to be!"

Blaine announced, Kurt giggled slightly but stopped himself abruptly having come up with a plan,

"Right, Anderson... are you going to tell me what the surprise is?"

Blaine smirked and stoked his chin in mock thought,

"No, I believe I shall torture you a little longer..."

Kurt smiled to himself now,

"Right then, out!"

Blaine immediately turned to face Kurt,

"Kurt come on I was only..."

"Anderson! I said out!"

Blaine was prepared to argue again before Kurt was practically shoving him out the door, Blaine didn't bother making a fuss as he knew Kurt would eventually get him out. The door was slammed in Blaine's face, intrigued as to what was going to happen next Blaine waited. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't actually angry and so had no reason to shove him outside therefore the door should be opened any second... Now.

"Decided to tell me yet Blaine?"

Kurt questioned from the door frame, Blaine nodded so and was met with a triumphant smirk as he was welcomed back inside. Blaine smiled inwardly... payback.

"I won that contest for celebrities to stay in Miami for the weekend,"

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes lit up,

"Since there was two tickets I _was _going to ask you to come with me."

Blaine finished.

"Oh my God Miami I-... wait what do you mean by _was..?"_

"Well Kurt... your behaviour a minute ago was unacceptable!"

Blaine announced dominantly and smirked as he watched Kurt pale slightly,

"I think you some how need to redeem yourself."

Kurt took a while to contemplate, before snapping his head up and admitting defeat,

"anything."

-XoX-

That dear readers is how Kurt ended up scrubbing Blaine's car that afternoon, as Blaine sunbathed in a nearby chair. Blaine was pretending to read vogue whilst watching Kurt, (this was beginning to become a habit of his) but who could blame him? Kurt Hummel, was topless.

It had been really hot when Kurt had first headed out there to do his forfeit and then he had realised Blaine didn't have any suitable cleaning appliances and so Kurt Hummel sacrificed his top. Reminding himself of Miami all the while and promising himself he'd buy a new one he watched as the top got filthier rapidly.

Blaine acknowledged Kurt's top sacrifice but to be honest he was more excited about the results of his sacrifice, _something has to be done _he contemplated as he watched Kurt's toned stomach ripple at his movements. Win win situation... for Blaine anyway! Number 1 he gets to take Kurt to Miami Number 2 what a view.

Vogue discarded Blaine continued to watch the angelic figure, Kurt turned around to find Blaine staring smiling to himself he turned back to the car. Blaine blushed hoping he hadn't noticed,

"Just in case you were wondering... you have officially been caught eyeing me up 4 times now. I've caught you all those 4 times, like what you see?"

Kurt teased waggling his butt jokingly and chuckling a little as he watched Blaine blush,

"I'm... going to get some lemonade. Want some?"

Blaine asked applauding himself for his actually convincing excuse this time,

"Of course."

Kurt replied turning back to the car still smiling widely.

-XoX-

As soon as Blaine was inside and out of sight he buried his head in his hands, Kurt knew he like him. Was this weekend in Miami a good idea? Did Kurt like him too?

Only way to find out- beat him at his own game.

-XoX-

Kurt continued to scrub the car, it looked the best he had ever seen it and he was feeling rather pleased with his efforts- at least now they would be travelling to the airport in style. Miami... wow. Was he ready for this with Blaine? He sure had feelings for him but he didn't know if he could trust anyone with his heart again. Shaking his head to clear it of it's current thoughts Kurt smiled in spite of himself singly quietly,

_Baby you can drive my car,_

_Yes I'm gonna be a star  
>Baby you can drive my car.<em>

Scrubbing to the beat.

Kurt jumped upon hearing a voice from behind him,

_And maybe I'll love you._

Blaine chimed in from behind him, Kurt turned around to scold him for making him joke and stopped dead in his tracks his mouth falling open.

Blaine Anderson was topless.

Kurt never thought he would like a man with a hairy chest but on Blaine it was a major turn on, Kurt took his time to take Blaine in, letting himself imagine running his hands all over him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up sharply meeting a smirking Blaine,

"I think you'll find you've just been beaten at your own game."

Kurt stood there for a while in shock, what could he say he had just been caught checking out this topless supermegafoxyawesomehot man in front of him and he couldn't deny it. Blaine was slightly shocked, Kurt seemed to be lacking in his quick wit and just stood there frozen.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up slightly, blushing finally tuning into the situation,

"As I was saying, you were totally 'eyeing me up'"

Blaine informed him smirking as he repeated Kurt's exact words using the finger quotations and everything for good measure.

Kurt was a little unsure of how to reply to this until he spotted his top lying soaking in a bucket of soapy water just in reach. Kurt bends down quickly as Blaine (clueless) watches and pulls the top out of the bucket and proceeds to throw it in Blaine's face. Smirking and giggling slightly Kurt murmurs,

"Fuck Off."

Blaine just stands there covered in soapy water and a little in shock but still manages to giggle a little, soon they're having a full on water fight in Kurt's drive.

-XoX-

Blaine and Kurt were falling more and more each day and Blaine had decided to make a move and Miami would be perfect place to start. Miami seemed even more exciting now.

_Could this be it?_

_Could you be mine?_

_Could you be the one I've been searching for, _

_for all this time?_

_Now please don't leave my side tonight._

_Every thing about us, it feels so right._

-XoX-

**Well! XD **

**Let me know what you think? Please? **

**I have a lot planned for the next chapter and your reviews will make me update quicker! XD**

**I love you all for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love x**

**THPG-13x**


	5. De ja vu X

**Well hey! Thank you again for your awesome reviews! I have BriannaLiz to thank for another wonderful idea of hers and then of course Mitzi for the whole idea of the Miami trip! XD**

**BriannaLiz' stories are really well written if you want to check them out, you won't be disappointed.**

**Moving on! To Miami!**

**Really sorry about not uploading sooner- been staying with friends. I was going to make this chapter a lot more of Miami but I thought you might want an update A.S.A.P and so here we go! Next chapter up soon!**

**Reviews are love! XD**

**Thank you!**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt Hummel woke up the morning they were headed for Miami with a massive smile on his face. Getting up, having a shower, getting dressed in his brand new Miami wear, doing his skin care routine, finishing last minute packing and finally heading along the hall towards his tidy kitchen.

Upon passing his door something on the floor caught his eye, it was a magazine. Kurt Hummel didn't have a subscription to any magazine, except Vogue- but that wasn't a magazine, it was a bible. Bending down to retrieve the magazine Kurt noticed a yellow sticky note stuck on top, it read;

_Kurt,_

_Thought you might wanna see this,_

_Mercy X._

Mercedes had been Kurt's friend since high school and she lived fairly close by but the two didn't cross paths often, mainly because of both of their busy schedules.

Kurt opened the magazine cautiously, wondering what could possibly be inside that he 'might wanna see.' Front page of the magazine was him. Him and Blaine. Topless. Together. Soaking Wet. Kurt pinned against Blaine's car.

Kurt could explain! It wasn't what it looked like! Kurt had just got out the hose and sprayed Blaine until he was dripping and Blaine was simply getting him back. Of course the stupid photographer had missed out Blaine's other hand (that wasn't holding Kurt in place) now wielding the hose. Kurt skimmed the headline-

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, dating... Confirmed! What's happening here boys?_

A rhetorical question obviously because if the 'boys' had been given the chance to explain no one would have listened. Kurt and Blaine had completely forgotten about the Paparazzi that day as they had been having such a great time and surprise surprise they were now front page news. Oh hooray!

-XoX-

Blaine knocked patiently on Kurt's door, although he didn't have to wait long. The stunning brunette threw open the door not seconds after and practically leapt into his arms.

_Flash! Flash!_

Damn you paparazzi!

Kurt swore under his breath before pushing Blaine out towards his car, if the paparazzi was going to be like this all the time, it was going to be a long weekend.

Kurt and Blaine were in the car finally with all the doors shut,

"I sense a new headline revolving around us yet again."

Blaine addressed Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"They're a bit syked up aren't they?"

Kurt replied,

"Just a tad."

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of the journey to the airport in the same fashion, laughing and talking together both contemplating on how they could live like this forever and be happy.

Finally they had arrived.

"OMGYG2BK!"

One excitable air attendant practically squeaked as Blaine and Kurt walked by, neither Kurt or Blaine knew what YG2BK translated to but they had no doubts that this attendant knew who they were.

"It's Kurt Hummel the fashion designer and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson the musician!"

Way for keeping a low profile! Blaine and Kurt were soon surrounded by 'adoring' fans. Blaine, sensing Kurt was uncomfortable went to go and talk to the attendant enquiring whether there were any better seats where they would not be swarmed.

That, dear readers is how Blaine and Kurt ended up in a completely separate part of the plane which was usually reserved for staff. They had been seated there for a good two hours now and Kurt could feel his eyes drooping shut and soon Blaine was experiencing major de ja vu, Kurt Hummel was asleep on his shoulder, yet again.

Of course Blaine didn't mind, in fact he was thrilled, he was tired too at this point and so, as he had done back that day on the train, he let himself drift to sleep on the edge of the plane.

-XoX-

Blaine awoke hours later, they had apparently finally arrived. Kurt was visible a few feet away bouncing up and down like an excitable puppy, staring out of a near by window, blatantly ecstatic. Blaine smirked knowing that it was thanks to him that Kurt was so excited and the fact that Kurt was here at all, with him, Blaine Anderson.

Glancing down at his lap to retrieve his ipod which had long since been abandoned there he noticed what appeared to be black ink on the back of his right hand. Blaine smiled widely, major de ja vu, Kurt was so cunning.

The back of his hand read:

_Hey there sleepy head!_

_Guess who!_

Blaine's heart fluttered, Kurt was such a tease!

"Aren't you a cunning one Master Hummel?"

Kurt turned around sharply at Blaine's words, smirking back.

"That I am, Anderson. The pen was right there and it felt like a prophecy you know? Like in Harry Potter,"

Blaine smirked widely, Kurt was a Harry Potter nerd too!

"Of course I know Harry freakin' Potter! How 'bout a Harry Potter marathon when we get back to our 'five star' hotel?"

Kurt grinned,

"Of course!"

This was going to be one hell of a weekend!

-XoX-

"OH MY GOD! Blaine... I think I'm going to collapse,"

Kurt was having trouble breathing, the hotel was beautiful. There was no other way to explain it, bright white walls surrounded it and the exquisite bedrooms were visible through humongous glass windows that some times covered whole walls. A huge glistening blue swimming pool was visible in the middle of the beautiful grounds, the hotel was paradise.

Blaine rushed jokingly to steady Kurt, although he was having difficulties taking it in himself, Blaine Anderson had definitely got lucky.

Kurt was seriously having seizures when they were told that they had the whole place to themselves and then were showed to their bedroom. The room was stunning, a large print of red and black swirls on a white canvas covered the one side of the room which wasn't covered up with either a massive 26'' HD television or a luxurious walk in wardrobe.

The theme around the hotel was obviously black, white and red, Kurt contemplated as he took in the king sized bed. The bed had a large white duvet with black swirls on it, black pillows with 2 smaller red ones propped up against them, Kurt was in heaven.

Wait... King sized bed? Blaine and Kurt would be spending a weekend in the same bed as Blaine Anderson? …. Just a tad awkward!

Neither were complaining though!

_I love the way you make smile,_

_Baby for you I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_No one can touch us or cut us down,_

_We need love, I need you around._

At this rate Blaine would have a full song by the end of the week, _when and if we're together _Blaine contemplated, _I'll sing this to him._

-XoX-

**Danke! Awesome people! Truly awesome people!**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Loveyou all!**

**X-X**


	6. Wet & Running X

**Why Hi there! I got this up as quick as I could, I've been revising for exams that are happening when I get back to school so I might be a little slow at updating but as soon as they're over I will be back to super fast uploads. XD**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**Thank you for all your precious reviews they're much appreciated!**

**Loads of Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Blaine and Kurt were waited on every day, every hour almost every second. Kurt, apparently was loving it but Blaine found it slightly irritating. The rate they were going Blaine wasn't going to get Kurt alone for more than 5 minutes, he was so easily distracted, granted there was a lot to get distracted by but every time Blaine so much tried to approach the subject of _them _Kurt seemed to find something that was apparently more interesting.

_Maybe Kurt is trying to avoid the subject? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way! Oh God he doesn't like me like that! I made this all up in my head!_

Blaine had many doubts and these ones in particular regularly rose in his thoughts.

Kurt on the other hand thought Blaine was trying to tell him he was being far too friendly, or something along the lines of it and so had decided to lessen his embarrassment by being a lot less touchy feely with Blaine and generally avoiding long conversations.

-XoX-

Kurt sighed, Blaine had dragged him down to the swimming pool. Of course Kurt had been dying to try it out and it would be a waste seeing as they were the only ones there but there were also many a reason not to. Number 1) His hair. Kurt Hummel hair was gorgeous when it had been styled to perfection but there was no doubting that water did strange things to it. Especially chlorinated water and wet bangs stuck to your forehead is not a good look for anyone. Number 2) Trunks. Yes Kurt Hummel had every right to be proud of his body, he was rather toned and beautifully pale but Kurt didn't see it that way and he didn't believe Blaine would either. (he couldn't be more wrong) Number 3) Blaine. How was he supposed to contain himself when Blaine emerged clad in only his trunks? Bare chest! Blaine Anderson!

Kurt was expecting to end up on the damp hard floor around the pool having fainted with his hair stuck to his forehead sticking up at all angles and bare chested. Not even Kurt Elisabeth Hummel could pull that off and still look hot... Right?

Blaine Anderson, (although all that surprisingly didn't happen) disagrees.

-XoX-

"Hey Kurt, you nearly changed?"

Blaine was waiting outside their en-suite bathroom (admittedly a little excited) for Kurt to emerge in his trunks,

"Coming..."

Kurts heart was thumping a little too enthusiastically, Blaine was out side... topless, and he was about to emerge... also topless... they were alone.

Taking a deep breath Kurt unlocked the door and stepped out looking at the floor, Blaine's mouth dropped slightly... okay.. maybe a lot. Who could blame him though? Kurt was so toned! That pale chest... and apparently Kurt wasn't just one for skin tight jeans... was there such thing as skin tight swim trunks?

Apparently so...

"Blaine?"

Kurt was slightly alarmed, Blaine hadn't said a word since he had emerged and seemed to be transfixed with his chest... Kurt was undecided on whether this was a good or a bad thing.

Blaine blushed a lovely shade of pink, Kurt smirked to himself- definitely a good thing.

"I-"

Blaine started but Kurt decided to be kind and save him the embarrassment,

"Come on lets go,"

smiling, he pulled Blaine towards the pool.

-XoX-

Blaine could honestly say that he had never had so much fun... ever. Kurt and Blaine had spent the first 15 minutes in the pool laughing and talking, just enjoying each others company, until Blaine splashed Kurt. Things had gone up from there and the had finally emerged from the pool giggling and slightly wrinkly having been in the water so long.

Blaine was sitting on the bed now waiting for Kurt to emerge from the bathroom again, he had insisted on having a shower complaining about his hair. Blaine sure wasn't complaining when Kurt emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kurt had 'accidentally' left his pyjama's in the bedroom... Okay maybe he had just wanted to see Blaine drooling again- it was definitely effective, Blaine looked adorable in his pyjama's mouth agape. Kurt smirked at him before gathering his clothes in his arms and padding back to the bathroom.

The door shut and Blaine let out a deep breath, he was seriously going to have to stop doing this if Kurt wasn't to figure him out... and that was another revolutionary moment where Blaine realised he _wanted _Kurt to figure him out and tonight would be the night. Blaine was going to make a move... _tonight._

-XoX-

Kurt had just woken up, apparently he had fallen asleep on Blaine's shoulder _again,_

"This is slowly but surely becoming a habit Kurt,"

Blaine whispered chuckling, Kurt giggled a little to, gently pushing Blaine away jokingly.

Blaine at that moment couldn't handle it any more and bent down pressing his lips to Kurt's,

Kurts eyes widened and for a moment he had an urge to kiss him back... but... George. Kurt tried to keep focused on Blaine, focused on that it was Blaine kissing him not George, but the memories flooded back as the tears slowly welled in Kurts eyes, George, George, George, GEORGE!

Kurt pulled back suddenly, expecting to find George's face creased in anger but only found Blaine. Beautiful, caring, considerate, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's heart sank immediately as he saw Kurt's tear stained cheeks and he had never felt so awful in his life.

Kurt was unsure of what to do, all he knew was that he was going to break down if he didn't get out right now, the room was soon spinning as Kurt felt more tears spill down his face.

What he did then Kurt knew he was going to regret for many years after... he ran. Kurt broke down completely and stumbled on his way to get out the door, his tears blurring his vision. Hearing Blaine behind him apologising over and over and apparently also crying didn't make anything better, Kurt was so angry. Angry at George. Angry at himself for letting George get in the way of him and Blaine.

Blaine didn't follow Kurt, he knew that it would be best to let him go, he had overstepped a boundary, apparently a massive boundary and he felt terrible for it. Putting his head in his hands he just sat there and wept.

Kurt was outside now, the humid air met his tear stained face and he continued to run, already out of breath but he had to get away, he _had _to. Away from George... away from all the memories. Unknowing of where he was going Kurt kept running, his heavy footsteps making his breathing unsteady, tears still flooding down his face.

Blaine remained crying on the bed, the beautiful double bed that he and Kurt would have been sharing that night had he not screwed things up. Blaine was so angry, in a rage in fact. Angry at himself for being such an idiot. Angry that Kurt was currently out on the streets alone, running.. away from him. Angry that he was letting it happen.

_Please dont say no._

_Just, please dont go._

The lyrics came to Blaine just before he fell asleep, a wreck.

Kurt had said no, Kurt was gone.

-XoX-

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a miserable chapter! It was sad to write but I promise you theres happy times ahead.**

**Dying to know about George?- not long to wait! **

**Please review! Reviews are love! **

**Besides I have 2 ideas brewing in my mind write now- Klaine obviously- and reviews are inspiring! **

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	7. The love song X

**Oh my God. Thank you so so so so so so much for all your reviews and Story Alerts yesterday :O I woke up this morning to 83 emails from fanfiction! I literally squealed! Seriously I love you guys so much right now! **

**So the last chapter was really sad right? Lets see if we can get happier again :)**

**I'm so grateful for your support seriously,**

**I love every last one of you XD**

**Thank you!**

**THPG-13x **

**-XoX-**

It had been 3 weeks since Kurt had ran off leaving Blaine heartbroken and alone, Blaine still of course believed it was his fault. Blaine had left the day after Kurt had early in the morning and had since been trying to contact Kurt but Kurt didn't reply to any of his messages, wouldn't answer the phone and made no attempt to speak to him. Yet Blaine still wasn't giving up, he needed Kurt. He _needed _him and even if Kurt wouldn't have him he still wanted an opportunity to apologise and explain. Explain how hopelessly in love with Kurt he was.

Kurt Hummel felt terrible, he loved Blaine. He truly loved Blaine and he had pushed him away. It seemed Blaine really wanted to speak to him and of course Kurt wanted to speak to him too but he couldn't... he just couldn't. Kurt was so ashamed, he had made Blaine feel as though he had done something wrong when he couldn't have been more perfect, he had made Blaine think his love was unrequited. Hell of course it wasn't! Kurt loved Blaine more than anything, more than anyone but he couldn't speak to him after what had happened. He just didn't have the strength, the _Courage._

Kurt knew he was going to have to be open about George some day but he couldn't do it now, Blaine would be so... _angry? _Kurt couldn't imagine Blaine angry, Blaine was always so considerate, so caring... so Blaine.

-XoX-

It was a Tuesday and exactly 2 months since Blaine had first met Kurt. _Now, is the perfect time _Blaine told himself although he was still so unsure. Did Kurt hate him? If he did then this was hardly going to solve any issues, in fact it was just going to make things worse. '_You'll never know until you try' _a little voice told him, Blaine was sure it was his conscience until he spotted his manager leaning against the door frame to the studio.

"Come on Blaine, you need to do this. For your career, for you and for Kurt."

Blaine nodded, he _needed _to do this_, _he _needed _Kurt.

-XoX-

Kurt was staying with his Dad and Carole for a bit he had explained to his Dad what had happened when Burt had been left to find a way to get Kurt home without Kurt having to go back in to get his return plane ticket from the hotel. Kurt couldn't face Blaine after that.

Burt and Carole trusted Blaine. They had only met him a few times but they felt he was trustworthy, the way he looked at Kurt- it was obvious he cared.. The Hummel- Hudson's knew why Kurt had pulled away but they also knew that Blaine had no idea about Kurt's past with George and that Kurt had definitely been showing Blaine the green light. Kurt of course felt guilty for that, he felt guilty for everything... everything was his fault.

Kurt cried, his pillow was soon damp and Kurts bangs were stuck to his face. _I did everything wrong... Blaine did everything right. George, George was my fault... everything's my fault. _Kurt felt so alone, true he wasn't but he had always felt right with Blaine there and he had no one to confide in... okay Burt and Carole were willing to listen but who wanted to share their love life with their parents?

Mercedes was always there but they had fallen out... Mercedes had gone on and on about Blaine and how Kurt should except his calls and at one point she had decided to ring him herself, Kurt had found out before she got through to him and immediately snatched the phone away. Kurt had snapped... again. Kurt had told Mercedes to but out using some very harsh words and the Diva had cried before leaving.

Kurt had never been in such a wreck, he had stopped eating for a while until Finn talked some sense into him... yes _Finn. _ Mercedes calls were now also being ignored, Kurt knew he was just screwing everything up but they didn't know about George, he couldn't tell them. Kurt couldn't face them... he couldn't face life any more, life without 'Cedes life without Blaine.

Kurt was alone.

-XoX-

"Kurt! Come here! Quick!"

Kurt lifted his head upon hearing Carole's voice, he wiped his eyes quickly and took a deep breath before heading downstairs to see what was so _important._

Carole hugged her son upon seeing his red face and wrapped an arm around him, she signalled to the radio that was on,

"Listen."

Kurt listened, there was no music. Only talking. Blaine was on the radio, _his _Blaine...

"I have to-"

Kurt started making a step towards the door but Carole tightened her grip on his shoulder and repeated herself,

"Listen, Kurt."

Kurt listened.

"I feel so terrible and I'd love to apologise properly but for now I need to get this off my chest... Kurt if you're listening,"

his breath hitched Blaine was talking about him, Blaine was talking _to _him.

"This is for you."

Carole squeezed his shoulder as music filled the kitchen, Blaine had written a song for him. Kurt felt a tear run down his cheek and he let it as he listened to the lyrics of Blaine's song.

_Your eyes swimming with every colour,_

_meet with mine as you say those two words,_

_Is it ungrateful for me to wish you'd be saying three?_

_We just met and I'm already picturing you and me._

_Is it foolish to consider you see it too?_

_Is it stupid that I think I love you?_

That day on the train... Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine had loved him since then... Wait. Blaine _loved _him?

_Could this be it?_

_Could you be mine?_

_Could you be the one I've been searching for, _

_for all this time?_

_Now please don't leave my side tonight._

_Every thing about us, it feels so right._

Kurt smiled, he actually smiled for the first time in weeks. Despite everything.

_You are simply perfect in every way,_

_I need you in my life,_

_I need you to stay._

_Every time you say the things you say and_

_do the things you do,_

_I'm reminded of why I love you as much as I do._

Blaine thought he was perfect. Blaine loved him. Blaine _needed _him. Kurt _needed _Blaine. Kurt's smile increased.

_I love the way you make smile,_

_Baby for you I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_No one can touch us or cut us down,_

_We need love, I need you around._

Kurt could tell him. Kurt was going to speak to Blaine. Blaine needed to know. Blaine needed to know about George. Blaine needed to know Kurt loved him to.

_Please dont say no._

_Just, please dont go._

Kurt had left him. Blaine had begged him not to go and he had just gone. Kurts smile vanished from his face as quickly as it had appeared. Kurts face was so wet with tears by now that it was possible, he felt, that he could drown. The song, Blaine's love song to Kurt.. it was beautiful.

_Could this be it?_

_Could you be mine?_

_Could you be the one I've been searching for, _

_for all this time?_

_Now please don't leave my side tonight._

_Every thing about us, it feels so right._

_Baby come back,_

_talk to me Kurt._

_I understand you're lost,_

_I understand that you're hurt._

Kurts heart did another back-flip upon hearing his name, it just made all this even more real. Blaine understood, Blaine could help. Blaine loved him. Kurt loved Blaine. They could get through this.

_You need to know that I'll love you,_

_till the day I die,_

_I need to know,_

_Could this be it? _

_Could you be mine?_

_Could this be it?_

_Could you be mine?_

_Could you be the one I've been searching for, _

_for all this time?_

_Now please don't leave my side tonight._

_Every thing about us, it feels so right._

_You know I love you,_

_Baby I'll wait,_

_This isn't chance with you,_

_It's fate._

_I love you._

Kurt smiled again at the last three words. Blaine loved him. They could get through this. Together.

Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Baby, please come back. I love you."

-XoX-

Kurt was going to find Blaine, it was official. Kurt was going to sort himself out. Taking deep breaths as he stared in the mirror as he carried out his moisturising routine for the first time in 3 weeks and smiled. Kurt was going to speak to Mercedes, apologise profusely, admit he has been a complete jerk and give her a huge box of Tots.

Kurt was going to find Blaine and make sure he knew that his feelings were definitely not unrequited. Kurt was going to kiss him back. Kurt was going to love him. Kurt was going to make it up to him.

Kurt had smiled up at Carole and given her a warm hug, he was going to make everything right. Kurt Hummel was not going to be alone and George Gibson could fuck the bloody hell off.

-XoX-

**Excited for the next chapter guys? You better be! :)**

**XD Please, please please Review! XD**

**Lots of Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	8. Finally X

**XD Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews last chapter! I was so happy! Here comes another chapter! **

**Much love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Blaine exhaled deeply as soon as he was off air, he hoped Kurt had seen sense and maybe might come and find him. Blaine knew it was a massive risk telling Kurt he loved him over the radio, first of all the press and secondly Kurt had reacted badly enough when Blaine had kissed him, he just hoped he could be forgiven and that perhaps this live radio broadcast would make it clear to Kurt why he had kissed him to start with.

Blaine thanked his manager and the guys from the recording studio before leaving for his car.

-XoX-

Kurt was at a little bit of a loss for what to do, how could he make it up to Blaine? How could he make it up to Mercedes? Mercedes was his first challenge and if she ended up excepting his apology she would know what to do, she always did.

This thought comforted Kurt slightly as he drove to Mercedes flat hoping that she would be home.

Kurt knocked at her door and waited, he didn't have to wait long though as almost as soon as he knocked the door was being flung open. Mercedes emerged, it appeared she had been crying... a shot of guilt hit Kurt, Kurt's fears were dashed as he was wrapped in her warm embrace.

When they pulled back Mercedes was grinning widely, could it be her tears were happy tears?

"Oh my gosh Kurt I'm so happy for you! I'm telling you that boy adores you,"

apparently they were. Kurt grinned back at her,

"Mercy I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, the things I said to you... I was just so-"

"Don't be silly Kurt, of course you're forgiven... I know you were going through a hard time and I completely except that."

Kurt felt himself tear up slightly as he pulled her into an even bigger bear-hug,

"Thank you... I love you Mercedes."

Mercedes squeezed Kurt before replying with a short,

"You too Kurt.

When they finally pulled apart both grinning widely and with wet cheeks Mercedes spoke up again,

"Now, how are you going to get your man back Kurt?"

_Good question Mercy... good question._

-XoX-

Blaine had just arrived home and sat to watch down to watch some TV, he had often considered giving up but Kurt was worth waiting for... no matter how long it took.

Little did Blaine know that he was going to have no more than 5 minutes for Kurt to literally turn up on his doorstep.

Blaine lifted his head as the doorbell sounded and sighed as he got up to go and answer the door trying to ignore the stab of hope that told him it could be Kurt waiting at the other side. He pulled open the door slowly in a lazy fashion... he nearly fainted when he saw Kurt and opened the door fully to gape properly at his visitor.

"K-Kurt?"

Kurt nodded at Blaine, his heart was beating so fast but he knew he could trust Mercedes and so went along with her _marvellous _plan. _It's not George, only Blaine... your Blaine _he told himself before leaning in suddenly to kiss Blaine full on the mouth.

If Kurt turning up on Blaine's doorstep was a big surprise for Blaine then Kurt kissing him was like... mental. He didn't even have to think before kissing Kurt back with all the passion he could muster. Blaine had so many questions around but Kurt's lips on his was definitely enough to allow them to float to the back of his head.

Kurt deepened the kiss, this definitely was not George... Blaine's lips were so soft and... amazing. Blaine tried not to moan (but failed miserably) when he felt Kurt's tongue stroke along his bottom lip begging him for entrance.. hell of course he was going to allow him access. Kurt pushed Blaine into his apartment still kissing him as he backed himself up against the door causing it to shut.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and pushed him harder up against the door as their bodies met at a closer distance. Kurt's turn to moan now... he had never kissed like this... never _been _kissed like this. Kurt slipped his hands around Blaine's waist allowing one hand to fall into his back pocket.

Blaine was sure he was dreaming... in a minute he was going to wake up. Kurt's tongue explored his mouth... okay this was just to real to be a dream.

-XoX-

Kurt and Blaine had managed to get down to only their trousers before Blaine had cut him off, wanting answers to questions. Kurt had suggested they sat and talked properly and so Blaine had made coffee and now they were sat opposite each other, (both a little flushed) coffee's in hands both waiting for the other to talk.

"Blaine,"

Kurt started, staring deeply into Blaine's eyes as he looked up,

"Yes Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, he knew he was ready for this... he could tell Blaine _everything._

"Thank you, so much for that song... it was beautiful and I just wanted you to know... I.. love you too."

Blaine's heart leapt as he looked at Kurt smiling widely although still curious about what happened that night at the hotel... Kurt was smiling a little too and eyes were full of sincerity when he said those three words. There was something else there too... was that pain? Kurt was hurting... hurting inside... why? Who? Whoever it was, Blaine made a mental note to kill them later.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt smiled a little inside, Blaine knew him so well... he knew he was hurting... he _cared._

"Blaine, when you first met me on the train that day... that was 5 months before I broke up with my... boyfriend, thankfully ex now but that's what he was at the time. I don't know why I was with him to start with but he seemed so nice at first but things got difficult. He was really... possessive I suppose and one day he hurt a guy. A guy I liked, a guy that had liked me. I wanted to date this guy but there was always... George."

It hurt to just say his name... to think he had loved him. Blaine's eyes were filled with concerned and he nodded urging him to continue,

"When I say George hurt this guy... by that I mean he... he killed him Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt couldn't stop the tears as they ran down his face, Blaine pulled him in for a hug and Kurt melted into his embrace, crying into his shoulder. After a while Kurt was ready to complete the story,

"I broke up with him immediately of course but not before he had a chance to... hurt me. I pushed him away Blaine, I told him to go. George wouldn't leave... he hit me,"

Blaine felt the anger well up in him, how dare this guy! Kurt was such a wreck right now and it was all George's fault! George killed a guy! George hit Kurt, George had hit _his _Kurt. If this guy wasn't locked up in prison Blaine would have definitely been knocking on his door.

"I tried to push him away Blaine but he just wouldn't go, the police arrived soon enough but not before he had... kissed me. It wasn't even a kiss Blaine... I was pushing him away but he just wouldn't give it up and shoved me against a wall."

Blaine pulled Kurt in again and kissed his head lightly, feeling tears well up in his own eyes.

"I love you Kurt, I would never hurt you,"

Kurt cried some more before kissing Blaine lightly on the mouth again,

"I love you too Blaine and I'm sorry that I pushed you away that night. You didn't know and I will never be afraid to kiss you again... ever."

Blaine smiled and Kurt returned it grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"I'm sorry I kissed you that night, I had no idea what you'd gone through and I promise you I'll never be like George, ever. I love you,"

Kurt smiled widely as Blaine wiped away a few tears that still remained on his cheek,

"I love you too."

-XoX-

Kurt was in heaven right now, Blaine knew about George and promised he would protect him from any harm... Blaine loved him... Blaine would never treat him like that. All Kurt could think about now was kissing those lips again,

"Kurt, again I'm really sorry about-"

Blaine started to apologise for the 100th time about the night in the hotel and Kurt had heard enough,

"Kiss me Blaine."

Blaine smirked before obeying orders.

-XoX-

**Finally hey guys? Please let me know what you think! **

**How much of an asshole is George right!**

**Please, please, please Review! **

**Much Love!**

**THPG-13x**


	9. Fate X END

**WOW it's been a while! And so many reviews! I love you so much guyss XD**

**Really sorry I have not updated any of my stories, I've had exams all week and I've just finished today and so I'm free to update since I no longer have to revise! **

**Thank you for your awesomeness by reviewing and stuff I seriously would have stopped writing this if it wasn't for your reviews! Sorry readers... here's the final chapter! XD**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest relaxing into him as Blaine played with his hair, both of their eyes transfixed on Kurt's television.

"Blaine,"

Kurt looked up a little catching Blaine's gaze,

"Yes beautiful?"

Kurt smiled at his nick-name and felt his heart quicken a little,

"I love you."

Blaine smiled back widely,

"No where near as much as I love you!"

Kurt smirked before turning back to the TV,

"We're not having this argument again Blaine."

Blaine poked his tongue out childishly before murmuring,

"you started it."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, he was immature... but he loved him anyway.

-XoX-

Blaine's career rocketed as many fans began to react to his new song and the news about Kurt and Blaine was spread quickly.

Kurt and Blaine didn't care they knew every one was bound to find out soon... it was just like them... Fate.

**-XoX-**

**Shortest chapter I've ever written! XD**

**But this is the end I only needed a short little cute ending and then it would be complete... and so here it is – Complete! X**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews on this! I love you lots! 3**

**I'm currently writing two new shorter Klaine fics – **

**The guy folding sweaters= what happens when Kurt is put in Jeremiah's place? When Blaine gets Kurt alone?**

**Finn's friend- Finn brings his new friend Blaine home from football club and he can't seem to work out why his friend seems more interested in his brother than in him.**

**Please check them out I'd love to know what you think!**

**Much love for you all!**

**THPG-13x**


	10. Authors Note X

**Hi guys! **

**I know this story is over obviously but I was just wondering if you were really desperate for me to put the song on youtube? If you want me to then yeh sure I'll give it a go but I just wanted to make sure before hand just in case!**

**Let me know?**

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews and story alerts etc. Love you muchly!**

**Oh and when you have time I'd love it if you would check out some of my videos of me singing that I already have up? That would be amazing XD My youtube username: TinaLJX**

**Oh and follow me on Twitter? TJgleekX **

**I love you all! If anyone wants me review any Klaine stories I'd love to read them! Again let me know!**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	11. Song announcement X

**Fate Song-**

OKAY! SO I HAVE SOME HOPEFULLY GOOD NEWS! XD

Obviously this story is long finished but you know that song that was written by myself in this fic? :D – Since your requests ages ago I've finally sung it and put it on youtube!

Hopefully you'll all check it out because you're amazing and leave me some nice comments? ;)

Just type in the title: Original song- Could this be it? - Fanfiction story. Fate.

My user name is TinaLJX if you have any uncertainties. :D

Thanks for reading this again! And please do go and check it out! I'd love to hear what you think! :D

Much Love!

Tina xxxx


End file.
